


you make me want to kiss you

by taylortot



Series: the way i love you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, again bc i guess falling in love in the middle of the night is a Thing with me, the way they want each other is gonna end me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot
Summary: in which keith can't control his impulses





	you make me want to kiss you

This wasn’t how Keith wanted it to be.

He had this idea, for a long time, that he wouldn’t ever confess to Lance and he was fine with that. Content, even. A crush didn’t  _ have _ to change things. He just wanted to bask in the light that came off Lance, because it shone so warm and good, and that was enough. As long as they could be friends, Keith  _ was fine with that. _

He was.

Until he wasn’t.

Until the feeling in his chest became so dense and heavy with want he could feel it draped over him like a cloak in every one of his waking moments. (Even in some of his sleeping ones.)

Until the word  _ crush _ became less sufficient and  _ love _ crawled it’s way inside of his mouth and made it’s home there. (It tasted sweet and warmed him like coffee and Keith didn’t know what it was like to be cold anymore.)

Until Lance’s light became scorching, setting fire to his blood so easily - too easily - with casual, friendly touches. (He’d never wanted to stay before. Lance made him want to stay, even when he couldn’t.)

So, due to this inevitable outcome, Keith had to rethink some things. Not that he minded; once he opened himself to what he was feeling, once he claimed it, there was a sort of satisfaction in that. Even if Lance couldn’t return the feelings, now or ever, Keith was satisfied, and that alone was liberating.

So he thought, and thought. And _ this  _ wasn’t how he wanted it to be.

He had this idea that he could be softer, somehow. Like he could sandpaper down all of his rough edges and be someone gentler. His impulses are hard to control, though, even now, and it doesn’t help that it’s after midnight and his focus on the report in front of him has waned. It doesn’t help that Lance is sitting there next to him, humming quietly, absently, as he scrolls through a related report on his own tablet, one elbow on the table, cheek in hand. It doesn’t help that his charming nature stands out in these easy moments without even trying, that it makes him all the more wonderful and irresistible. It doesn’t help that they’re alone, or that Keith fell in love with this boy three whole years ago–

“Keith, you’re staring again.”

He had this idea, that he could work up to it, slowly.

There’s time now, and Keith can afford to go slow.  _ This _ is how he wanted to be.

But…his impulses are hard to control.

Keith blinks at Lance - kind, beautiful, steady Lance - and then he licks his lips. “You make me want to kiss you.”

This is not soft, or gentle or slow. Keith can feel the surprise at his own words almost as well as he can see it stick to Lance’s face, who is sitting up straight now, shoulders turned toward him. His mouth opens and then closes, once, twice, searching for words and Keith watches with previously unmatched satisfaction as heat visibly sweeps up his neck.

“W-What?” Lance finally chokes out.

It’s too late to take back; despite Lance’s question, it’s all too clear that he knows exactly what Keith said. He wonders why the embarrassment doesn’t burn him. His heart is pounding viciously in his chest, and his face feels hot, but it doesn’t make him clumsy or unsure, the way he thought it might. Goddamn it, he wanted to be softer. This was much too blunt. “I’m…sorry.”

Lance still looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. “What– _ what  _ was I doing?”

That’s not at all the reply Keith expected. His heart jumps a little. “What…? I don’t know. Do you have to be doing anything?” He frowns.

“Keith, I haven’t slept in like two days,” Lance complains, and his face is no less red, but something delicious begins to curl in Keith’s stomach when he doesn’t outright reject Keith or attempt to move away. “My hair is a mess. I have coffee breath and we’re just–we’re sitting here looking over some boring ass reports in the middle of the night.  _ What _ about that makes  _ you _ –” He cuts off abruptly.

There’s a familiar tension that falls between them, one that’s been present for a few months now, that neither of them have to attempted to alleviate. Keith feels it press against his skin heavily.

“You can forget I said anything,” Keith offers and the tone of his voice is hilariously conversational. He doesn’t know where this confidence has come from; he has no experience with anything like this. “I…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lance hasn’t looked away from him once. “Did you mean it?”

He furrows his eyebrows. “You really think I’d say that if I didn’t mean it?”

Lance throws his hands up as if in surrender. “Well, I don’t know! I have  _ coffee breath _ , Keith!”

Keith chuckles, but he can feel the intensity of his own gaze as he looks at Lance without trying to filter it for the first time. He watches with delight as Lance’s expression turns from embarrassed frustration to something a little less guarded and a little more stunned. He can nearly hear the way Lance’s breath leaves him in an uneven stutter.

“Well? Would you let me?” Keith asks, and his voice is finally soft and full of heat.

“W-Would…would I let you…?” Lance blinks at him and the tension thickens almost unbearably. His gaze drifts down to Keith’s mouth and back up.

“Let me kiss you.” Keith thinks now would be the time to reach towards him, but he doesn’t know how to do that. Instead, he leans on the table, a reflected image of Lance’s earlier pose, emotion tight in his chest. He never thought he’d get this far so fast and he’s nearly dizzy with bliss over how well this is going.

Lance barely takes a moment to reply–the quickness of it sets Keith on fire. “Yes. Yeah. _ Yeah. _ ”

It takes all of his restraint to simply nod and make as though he’s turning his attention back to the reports in front of them. “Okay. Cool. Thanks.”

Immediately, it has Lance gasping in indignation, adorably put out. “Thanks?  _ Thanks?! _ Kogane, if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m gonna–”

“You’ll what?” Keith asks, but his voice cracks as he turns his gaze back to Lance.

Lance turns in his chair so that his entire body is squared in Keith’s direction. His face is flushed so bright it could be glowing. “I’m gonna die. I swear I will. You can’t just dangle something like that in front of me and not follow through! Do you want me to  _ die _ , Keith?!”

Keith pushes his chair back and stands, leaning over Lance with one hand braced on the table, the other on the back of Lance’s chair, as hunger swoops low in his stomach. Every inch of his skin feels like it’s burning and he wonders, if he touches Lance now, if it will be a balm, or if the heat will consume him entirely.

“Do you want it that bad?” It’s not even a tease. His voice is dry, nearly desperate as he searches Lance’s wide, blue eyes for answers. With all that tension between them he’d hoped, he’d entertained the thought that  _ maybe _ …but this is– _ this is _ –

“Yes,” Lance whispers, gazing up at him head tilted back, his eyes darting to Keith’s mouth again. “Keith, please–”

Keith has his hand hooked behind Lance’s neck before he can finish, and its heat. His breath shakes as he leans in, pressing his mouth firmly against Lance’s, feeling how that heat races down his spine like a shot of liquor. He pulls back after only a moment, not wanting to push too far, wanting to gauge Lance’s reaction properly - to see how he might look after being kissed by him - but Lance’s hands are suddenly fists in the front of Keith’s jacket.

He keeps Keith’s forehead against the line of his brow, and he doesn’t let him take a single inch. “No, come back,” he breathes and it’s a goddamn  _ plea _ . He’s  _ begging _ for it. “Please, please, come back.”

Whether Lance knows it or not, Keith has never been able to deny him anything. He swears under his breath and then leans back in. Lance immediately opens up with a sound caught somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Keith devours it eagerly. His other hand grabs Lance’s arm and he pulls him to his feet enough to turn them so that Lance’s back is pressed to the table. One kiss turns into two, and then three, and then Keith can’t keep track anymore.

Lance runs his hands up and over his shoulders and winds his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith’s hands drift down over his chest and around his waist, pressing him back into the table. They’re close, so close, and even preoccupied with this, Keith has enough presence of mind to appreciate how good Lance smells.

“God,” Lance says when Keith becomes a little braver, and begins to move his mouth down along his jaw. “ _ Fuck. _ Keith, why didn’t you–how long have you–”

“Years,” Keith says, and his voice is low, as his arms wrap around Lance slowly. He kisses all the way back to his ear and then licks at the delicate spot beneath the corner of his jaw before kissing that, too. “ _ Years. _ ”

“Y-You–” Lance cuts off with another breathy sigh.

“Me,” Keith says, and then plants his mouth back on Lance’s without further preamble. Somewhere in the back of his mind - the far, far back, where the heat hasn’t quite touched - he’s aware that they still have work to do. He knows that it’s late, and they’re both delirious from a lack of sleep. He can feel how his lips have become demanding, especially after Lance surrenders the wet cavern of his mouth and melts against him with a moan that rocks through Keith like lightning.

And then he remembers, how he had wanted this to go, and it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Lance runs his hands through Keith’s hair and makes a small sound of confusion when Keith pulls away slowly.

“What is it?” Lance asks breathlessly, peering up at him, almost nervously.

Keith reaches up and runs a thumb over Lance’s swollen lip as if in apology. “Sorry, I got carried away. I wanted to be softer, with you.”

Lance smiles at that, the nerves disappearing as fondness steals over his expression. He moves one hand to Keith’s jaw and runs a finger over the ridge of his scar. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

Keith laughs and drops his hand back down to wrap his arm around Lance’s waist again. He didn’t know it either, really, but he wants to be like that, for Lance. “It never came up.”

“Well, for the record, you don’t have to be soft, with me,” Lance tells him, tapping the scar lightly, idly, before reaching back to play again with the ends of Keith’s hair. “I want you to kiss me the way you want to kiss me, yeah? I like it when you follow your impulses. I mean, look where we are now.” He grins wide and Keith thinks, briefly, that Lance has never shone brighter than this, right now, here in the circle of Keith’s arms. “You make me wanna kiss you, too.”

Keith raises an eyebrow playfully and tightens his hold. “Then kiss me.”

Lance smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. “Okay, but just remember, you asked for it.”

For the next several days, Keith remembers it a lot. It’s actually all he can think about.

 


End file.
